The disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-379910 filed on Dec. 28, 2004, including the specification, drawings and abstract is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a planetary gear set and a method for producing the same, and, more specifically, to such planetary gear set mounted in a vehicle and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional type of planetary gear set and a method for producing the same are described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-02-278044 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-09-32891.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-02-278044 describes a pinion where the center of gravity does not coincide with the center point. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-09-32891 describes a method for assembling a Ravigneaux type planetary gear set where a pinion is placed in the appropriate orientation by using a convex portion of a carrier and marking applied on the pinion.
However, even with the technology described in either of the above-mentioned publications, the features required during acceleration and the features required during deceleration cannot be sufficiently obtained.